


Dethklok- War Pigs

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rewrote the lyrics for Black Sabbath’s <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTRMZk-l_VY">War Pigs</a> to fit Renovationklok, trying to keep the same rhyme pattern.  (I don’t know, these things just happen when you’re me.)  Everybody knows that song, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethklok- War Pigs

Gears that gather in black masses  
Protect Dethklok and watch their asses  
Aftermath, Mordhaus destruction  
So hard they fail at reconstruction  
In the sink the snacks are burning  
Toki’s cooking leaves you yearning  
Dethklok hates all of mankind  
Stupid fans with brainwashed minds  
Oh fuck yeah!

The Gears, they all then went away  
Their payday was no more  
The money, it got too tight  
They were all now just too poor  
Yeah!

A new contract for them to sign  
He’s an asshole just for fun  
If he has his way they’ll be making less  
Unless of course their manager comes  
Yeah!

(Bridge)

Out of the darkness, heads are turning  
Light surrounds him like he’s burning  
At the ending of the hour  
Nathan struck with all his power  
To the floor Damien is falling  
His behavior, so appalling  
Playing ‘til the music ends  
Charles watches, he’ll handle things  
Oh fuck yeah!


End file.
